


Auf keinen Fall!

by DaintyCrow



Series: Moments of Life [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky unterstützt Steve, bei allem wo er nur kann, aber hierbei nicht. Auf keinen Fall!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auf keinen Fall!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [No way!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170370) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow)
  * Translation into Español available: [¡De ninguna manera!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532557) by [Sol_Fuentes_Córdova (Solitude)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitude/pseuds/Sol_Fuentes_C%C3%B3rdova)



„Steve?“ er hörte Schritte hinter sich und sacht legte ihm jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Steve? Sag bloß, du willst wirklich zur Armee?“  
Steve drehte sich langsam um, und sah in das besorgte Gesicht seines besten Freundes, „Ja, was dagegen?“  
„Allerdings!“ fuhr Bucky ihn an und Steve zuckte bei der Schärfe in dessen Stimme schon fast zusammen.  
„Warum? Was spricht …“  
„Was wenn dir was passiert? Oder du sogar stirbst?!“ unterbrach Bucky ihn unwirsch.  
„Bucky … Es wird schon …“ weiter kam Steve nicht.  
Alarmiert zuckte der schmächtige Junge zurück, als Bucky seine Lippen auf die von Steve presste.  
„Bitte Steve, tu das nicht,“ flüsterte Bucky fast schon flehend.


End file.
